Dreamer
by Kory Anders
Summary: Joey's aunt dies leaving his cousin Bethany to come and stay with them then she starts to have dreams that tell her of her mothers death and new danger Joey x Tea, Kaiba x Bethany
1. Default Chapter

Hermy Weasley here I don't own Yugioh, I wish I did but i don't   
Pairings: Joey/Tea (my gift to fans who can't find them), Joey/Mai at the beggining   
Yami-Yugi/oc.  
Any suggestions e-mail me. But put the subject story. Tuxedo uranus89 sorry addicted to Joey Tea no strangle. x's n o's.   
Summary: After losing her mother Joeys cousin Bethany comes to dominoe (is that how u spell it?). She has strange dreams that tell her the future. What will it hold.  
Joey's mom's last name is Wheeler and she was from Brooklyn  
  
Prolouge:death  
  
"Joey this is the last time I'm calling you, get your butt down here or I comming up there" Joey's mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry Mai I gotta go"Joey said into the phone. He hung up.  
  
"Fine Ma what's up" Joey said as he sat on the couch stretching out and reaching for remote. But his mom snatched it up before he could get it. His sister Serenity sat down on the chair.  
  
"Joey, Serenity your aunt Rachelle, died this morning" April Wheeler said, "Your cousin Bethany will be staying with us for twelfth grade."  
  
"Who?" Joey asked blankly.  
  
"Bethie, she's comming here" Serenity said.  
  
"Joey I need you to pick her up from the airport" she said.  
  
"Thats three hours away" Joey said.  
  
"I'll be trusting you with enough money to feed yourself, your sister and Bethany" she continued.  
  
"Fine ma I'll drive to the airport pick up Bethie within seven or eight hours" Joey said.  
  
"She will be there at noon" his mom said.  
  
Later that night:  
The phone rang. Serenity picked it up. "Wheelers, hi Téa one minute" she covered the reciver. "Joey get the phone it's Téa" Serenity yelled up to him.  
  
"Hi" Joey said.  
  
"Hey Joey, tomorrow my parents are gonna be out do you wanna go to the arcade or somthing?" Téa asked.  
  
"Sorry Téa my ma wants me to pick my cousin up from the airport, maybe if you don't mind bein' in a car for three hours you could come along" Joey said back.  
  
"Sure I can," Téa said.  
  
"K I'll pick you up at ten till eight" Joey said.  
  
"See you then" she said.  
They hung up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The hospital ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bethany Wheeler" the doctors voice said to Bethany Wheeler a 17 year old honey haired girl.  
  
'I am so sick of his voice' she thought for the past fourty eight hours that was the only voice that spoke to her. "Yes" she looked up.  
  
"Your mother has just passed away" he said.  
  
"Your lying" she yelled.  
  
"I wish I was," he said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fish you gonna be ok"  
  
"Yah Bird I'll be fine" Bethany answered her friend, as she threw her clothes in a suitcase. They hung up. She held a picture in her hands. Tears fell down her face, everything was already packed she and her mom were going to move to a different house in Brooklyn. She was leaving tomorrow at 6:00 tomorrow. leaving her friends, memories, and past behind. Starting a new life with her cousins and Aunt. Tears sweled up in her eyes. She really didn"t want to leave Bear and Bird behind, they were all that was holding her together. She started to cry.   
  
Her neighbor walked in "Beth are you ok?"  
  
"no,yah I'm fine."Bethany replied wiping her red eyes.  
  
"Alright I just wanted to tell you that Oriole, and Kuma are here to see you" her neighbor said.  
  
The two walked in when they did Bethany immedietly ran to them and started to cry into Oriole's shirt. The three of them stayed that way for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ok well what do you think if you don't like it don't flame flames are not nessary if you don't like the fic don't read it.  
X's n' o's  
Hermione Weasley 


	2. Thoughts, poker, and meetings

Hermy again I don't owm Yu-gi-oh only Bethany her friends and the plot  
  
chapter 1: poker and thoughts  
  
"Joey, Joey get up" Serenity shook her brother.  
  
Joey woke up with a dazed look on his face "huh what time is it?"  
  
"Twenty till seven" Serenity said.  
  
Joey shot up and ran to the bathroom five minutes later he ran out and changed his clothes in one minute. He darted out to the kitchen grabed a bagle,and the keys. Followed by Serenity, they got in to the car. He started the engine , the radio started to play. But the engine didn't start. He ran out of the car, and tinkered with the machine. Serenity sat in the back Why is Joey so hyped up he isn't even this bad when Mai comes over, now were going to get a friend and he's nervous. She knew he was nervous because he turned the key the wrong way.  
  
"Joey, maybe you should try turning the key the other way."  
  
He walked to the car and tried what his sister asked, sure enough it worked. They drove to Téa's house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~7:30 at Téa's House~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Téa's alarm went off. She swatted at it, why did she set her alarm on a friday in August. Oh yah I'm going to the airport with Joey in 20 minutes. She shot up twenty minutes what am I smoking I can't get ready that fast. She ran into the bathroom and started to put on some makeup. "Why am I putting this on?" she questioned her self out loud. She shrugged.   
  
She re-washed her face, 'what am I going to wear.' She rushed to her closet throwing outfits out at once. Téa stopped again "Why am I worrying" she asked aloud, "it's just Joey." At the mention of Joey's name her heart speed up. "No, no,no no I don't like Joey" she said to herself. (Tea likes talking to herself) 'But what if you do' she thought. She crossed out that idea quickly. She glanced at the clock 7:45. Téa grabed a shirt and shorts and changed quickly. 7:47 three minutes to spare she thought proudly running down the steps.  
  
A horn beeped, Téa looked out the window and saw Joey's jeep. Quickly grabbing her purse she bolted out the door. When Téa opened the door she saw Joey and Serenity her first words were "You're early."  
  
"Yah, but we wanted to get an early start." Serenity said.  
  
"Did ya eat?" Joey asked.  
  
"I knew I forgot somthing" Téa said with a sigh.  
  
"here take this" Joey replied breaking the bagel in half. (He gave up food, how sweet)  
  
"Thanks" Téa said   
  
At this moment Serenity knew that somthing was up, Joey never shared food. He likes her she thought.  
  
Téa's thoughts were simmilar, He's giving me some food he never gives anyone food. She accepted the bagel.  
  
"Joey when is she gonna be at the airport?" Serenity asked  
  
"Noon" he said quickly starting to drive.  
  
"Téa do you play poker" Serenity asked.  
  
"No," she said in response.  
  
"really, well I'm gonna teach you."  
  
"All right." Téa said.  
  
Joey laughed  
  
"What's so funny" Téa asked.  
  
"The thought of you playing poker, it's perfect" he said then started laughing uncontrolably.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, now what do I do?"  
(No clue how to play poker don't know anything about it except what I write later)  
  
"Aww man I lost" Téa sighed.  
  
"Well that kept you busy for an hour"  
  
"Two more to go"  
  
"Let's try again"  
  
"k"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Brooklyn airways, 5:00 a.m~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why do I have to leave, I'm almost eighteen I can take care of myself, Bethany thought.  
  
"Hey Bear do you see a poker playin' fish?" Bird (Oriole) shouted.  
  
Bethany turned around "can't loose us that easily" Bear said hugging her.  
  
"Guys, thank you for comming but now leaving will be three times as hard"  
  
"Nah were gonna have a party when ya leave" Bear said.  
  
"how 'bout some poker" Bird said.  
  
"How much ya got" Beth asked.  
  
"Enough"  
  
"Lets go then"  
(random number of minutes later)  
  
"Pay up" Bethany said.  
  
"You must cheat" Bear said handing her a twenty.  
  
"I could take her" a voice said.  
  
"You wanna go, bring it" Beth said.  
  
Random minutes later  
  
"I believe you said one hundred." Beth said placing her four aces down.  
  
"What, how did you get all of those?!"  
  
"I have been playing poker since I was three, I have skills."  
  
The man handed her ten twentys. "Nice doin buissness wit ya" she yelled.  
  
"Passengers to Tokyo your plane is now boarding"  
  
"Bye, Fish."  
  
"Bye, you're gonna be the only fish who can hang with us."  
  
"Love you guys. Bye" She and the guys bear hugged.  
  
"Bye." She got on the plane.  
  
"Don't forget to write!"  
  
She blew them a kiss, and climbed on the plane. 'Man six hours of this I'm not sure I can take it.'  
  
Meawhile  
  
"one bottle of soda on the wall take it down pass it around no more soda on the wall" Serenity finished.  
  
"Thank God I didn't think I could take it anymore." Joey shouted.   
  
"Thats 100 bottles of soda, 6 games of poker, and one round of i spy." Téa listed.  
  
"Man what else can we do for the next ten minutes?" Joey asked.  
  
Téa slumped against her seat. "Sleep" as soon as she said that she fell asleep her head landing on Joey's shoulder.  
  
Serenity giggled from her seat as Joey blushed. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"You're blushing." "You like her don't you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"So you do like her in a more than friend way."  
  
"No I like Mai you know my girlfriend. "  
  
"You're lieing, I know it because when you lie you're eyes shift"  
  
"Wha, how'd you know about that"  
  
"Tristen told me."  
  
"Téa and I are nothing more than friends" Joey said.  
  
"Whatever did you know that the first stage is denial."  
  
"Why do you choose this path of torture?"  
  
"Oh theres the turn."  
  
Joey turned with such force it woke Téa. "Whats happening, are we there?"  
  
"Yeah were here."  
  
"Okay then lets start on in"  
  
"Uhh... All right." Joey replied.  
  
They took their seats in the airport seats. "So you up for another round?" Téa asked.  
  
"No thanks I don't think I could." Serenity replied.  
  
"Oh well." Téa said.  
  
"Hey what about me I'll play!" Joey said.  
  
"Um... Joey incase you forgot Téa just learned you're praticaly a pro." Serenity said.   
  
"I'll go easy on her."  
  
"Fine" Téa said.  
  
"All righty then."  
  
Joey delt the cards and they began to play.   
  
Téa giggled with glee. Joey shook his head. "You can't play poker."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You need a game face. You don't hide you're cards."  
  
"Oh."  
  
(random number of minutes later)  
  
"Full house." Joey said.  
  
"Aww thats the third time today."  
  
Meanwhile Bethany finaly got off the plane. 'Oh my God remind me where I'm going to meet them at?' she questioned herself then she saw two people playing cards. 'Oh well while I'm waiting I could make some money.' she thought walking over to Joey, Téa, and Serenity.  
  
"Sorry Téa full house." Joey said.  
  
"Oh darn." Tea whined.  
  
"I couldn't help but notice that you two are playing poker, mind if I join in?" Bethany asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I never turn down a challenge!" Joey said extremely enthused.  
  
"Sure." Téa said.  
  
"I warn you I'm pretty good. Don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
"I wont go easy on you either, just because you're a girl." Joey said.  
  
"I wouldn't want to beat you anyother way Lets go." Bethany said. (She dosn't know that Joey is her cosin and vice versa)  
  
  
(random number of minutes later)  
  
"Sorry but here it is Full house." Bethany said laying her cards down.  
  
""Hey not so fast read em and weep, full house as well." Joey said.  
  
"That means Téa wins, it's dealers win now." Serenity said.  
  
"I won?" Tea asked "I WON!!" she shouted then started doing a very dorky victory dance.  
  
"You played good I'm Joey Wheeler." he said offering his hand for a shake.   
  
"Joey Wheeler huh? Well it's nice to see you again cuz." Bethany said.  
  
"Cuz. Oh my God Bethie!" Sere shouted hugging Bethany, Bethany hugged her back.  
  
Joey had the dumbfounded look pasted on his face. "Hey Bethany it's good to see you again." he said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah it's good to see you too. Hey you know your girlfriend's gonna give that old man a heart attack?"   
  
"My girlfriend? Oh you mean Téa she's not my girlfriend. You're gonna meet my girlfriend tonight." he paused and looked back at Téa who was still doing a dorky victory dance. He went to go stop her.  
  
"They're not dating?" Beth asked Serenity.  
  
"Yup, thats what he says."  
  
Later they were back in the car. "So Joey if Téa's not your girlfriend then who is?"  
  
"Her name's Mai Valentine" Joey said then he went into a daze.  
  
Téa who was next to Bethany in the back muttered to her "she's a real bitch, she has long blond hair and she always wears skirts that are too small on her."  
  
"Oh well now I can't wait to meet her." Bethany said sarcasticly.  
  
Ok before I get flames.. I like Mai she's cool and all but this is how I feel about the girl who goes out with the guy I like. Plus it fits with what happens in the next chapter. Flames will be used to destroy Pegasus. Thank you. 


	3. Swing Swing disasterous dinners

Yami: blast she's back again.  
Joey: Guess who's back?  
Yugi: Nah nah nahnah  
Joey: Back again  
Yugi: nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Joey: Fairy's back tell a friend  
Fairy: Joey You Baka now I have to have Yami say more!!!  
Joey: Oh. Sorry  
Fairy: Yami disclaimer. *snaps fingers*  
Yami: Fairy dosn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the emenim song or anything else for that matter except the plot and the forementioned charachters.  
  
Chapter 2: Disatrous dinners  
  
The Wheelers dropped Téa off and drove off. "Hey so what should I wear at dinner?" Bethany asked.  
  
"Don't matter" Joey said.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
So later that night Mai came over. "Hello you must be Bethany I'm Mai we must hang out some time."  
  
Bethany gave her a friendly smile, really she prefered Téa over Mai for a friend. "Hi."  
  
"Well why don't we all sit down?" April Wheeler asked.  
  
Everyone was seated April at the head of the table, Joey and Mai on her left and Serenity and Bethany on her right. "Well Bethany how was your flight?" she asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How was the drive there Joey?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"I taught Téa how to play poker." Serenity said smirking. She always did this when Mai came over.  
  
"You took Téa on the road there but you didn't invite me?" Mai asked in a hurt voice.  
  
Joey shot Serenity a look so deadly that it would frighten one of the spirits in the mellinum items to hide. "She called last night and invited me to the arcade, because she was gonna be alone today."  
  
"She could of hung out with Yugi, or Tristan." Mai debated.  
  
"Yugi's in Marble finding some new deals for the card shop, Tristan had to work."  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "You still could of invited me."  
  
"I'm sorry Mai. Forgive me?"   
  
Bethany was watching this argument go back and forth. She was picking up bad vibes from this Mai chick.  
  
"You forgot about me!!!???" Mai yelled.   
  
"He said he was sorry!" Bethany shouted.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"I'll tell you what ever I want to!" Mai shouted, she looked at Joey "This is all her fault if her mother wouldn't have gone and died we wouldn't be having this argument! And if you wouldn't have been stupid and invited Téa this wouldn't be happening! "  
  
Bethany was pissed off at this point. "You know what this is bull, nobody tells me what to do, and nobody insults my family like that!" she threw a punch at Mai.   
  
Joey's eyes widened at the sight of Mai on the ground with a black eye forming. Bethany with her eyebrow slightly arched challenging Mai to say somthing else.  
  
Mai stood up. "Joey I'm calling you later. We'll discuss this then!" She stormed out of the house. The door slammed.  
  
Bethany bit her lip, she knew it was her fault. (she is stubbourn like Joey and will not apologize unless it's costing her somthing importinant, in this case her cousin) "Joey, I'm sorry it's all my fault."  
  
"Why? She's gonna call later no big. By the way remind me to never get you mad." He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah that was a pretty gnarly punch you threw." Serenity said.  
  
Bethany smiled Bear taught her how to punch like that. She shook the thought out of her head. Serenity's voice interupted her train of thought.  
  
"Joey what are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Well it is summer, and we do live by the beach so I thought we could go there."  
  
"Awesome, you mean everyone?"  
  
"Yeah" then the phone rang. "I'll get that upstairs"  
  
"Night mama" Serenity said.  
  
"Night Aunt April."  
  
"Night you two, sleep well."  
  
Little did she know that this was the last night one of them would sleep peacefuly again.  
  
Meanwhile Joey's on the phone  
  
"Were through, thats that. Besides I've been with two other guys this whole time." Mai said carelessly  
(Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.)  
  
"Oh. Well fine. I can find someone new and better than you" Joey said.  
  
(Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.)  
  
"Joey have'nt you learned? Nobody's better than Mai Valentine."   
  
Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)   
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again  
  
"Bye Mai." Joey hung up and sat on his bed. "Why me?" he whispered  
  
Like it or not??? I don't own All american rejects Review me please they make me feel good and special. p.s this is most likley the shortest chapter. The next chapter will take me a while to write so please don't be mad.  
Fairy 


	4. Beaches, cute CEO's and rainy days

Dreamer  
Read chapter 1, 4 disclaimer  
Hikari Melanie: Thanx for revewing not flaming, i hate flames  
Kaiba-fan:thanx for revewing 2 times, that made me giddy, don't worry Joey will feel better soon. Cause i love him.  
  
Chapter three: Beaches, cute CEO's and rainy days  
"Beth, Bethie, BETH!!!" Joey shouted in his cousins ear.  
  
She shot up and threw her right arm back as a punch. Joey caught it just in time. "Little slow in the mornin aren't ya'?"  
  
"NEVER, EVER, do that again or I swear you will suffer a slow and painful death."  
  
Joey backed away, note to self he thought never wake her up again.  
  
"What do you want at," Bethany looked at her clock "seven thirty in the morning?"  
  
"We're goin to the beach!" he stated happily. "They do have those in New York right?"  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes. "Check out a map Joey."  
  
"Come on change into your suit, we're leaving in an hour."  
  
She rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She didn't want to go anywhere today. Today she just wanted to sleep and maybe write to the guys. She listened to Joey though, to tired to fight. Serenity knocked on her door. "Come on in," she said.  
  
"Hey sorry Joey woke you up like that without coffee." Serenity handed her a cup of the warm goodness.  
  
"Thanks." she replied sleepily. She sipped it just right one pack of equal and some cream. She was wide awake now. "So who all is goin' to the beach?"  
  
'Talk about mood swings' Serenity thought. "Yugi, he's Joey's best friend, Tristan," she blushed "Téa you met her, and maybe Mokuba Kaiba and his older brother Seto."  
  
"Ok then I guess I really better change." Bethany said.  
  
"Yeah all right." she closed the door behind her self.  
  
She rumaged through the dresser finally pulling out a royal blue two piece bathing suit. She changed. Then looked at her reflection. "God I need to loose some weight." She muttered even though she was five two and one hundred fifteen pounds.  
  
"Beth ya ready?!" Joey's voice shouted.  
  
"Yeah be right down!" She shouted back. Pulling out a bag and putting a book called Birdget Jones' diary (Real book that I don't own) her c.d. player, and a case of punk rock c.d.'s. Plus a pair of jean cutoff shorts, slipped over her legs.  
  
"Lets roll." Joey said walking out the door.   
  
"Bethany why'd you bring all that stuff?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You mean my bag, I like reading when I tan."  
  
Joey nodded and started driving. Bethany sighed and pulled out her book. Joey started the radio Good Charlotte came on. "Boy's and Girl's  
  
"Educated with money  
He's well dressed not funny  
And not to say in most conversations  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
'Cause he pays for everything"   
  
Joey started singing along.  
  
"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Paper or plastic,  
Don't matter she'll have it  
Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
Hey now there's nothing for free"   
  
Bethany glared competively:  
  
"Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Lets go"  
  
They laughed. Then sang together:  
  
"All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, and get all of these girls  
Are losing their souls in a material world"  
  
They laughed. "That was interesting." Serenity said.  
  
"Highly." Bethany responded.  
  
"Oh, Oh we're here!" Joey shouted.  
  
They pulled in a spot. Swinging what they brought over their shoulders the Wheeler's walked to a spot. Bethany set a chair out on the ground and rested her head on the back of it. Listening to the soothing sounds of the beach she closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey Bethany!" She looked up to see our favorite tri-colored haired friend Yugi.  
  
"Hi, have we met?"  
  
"No sorry I'm Yugi." He shook her hand.  
  
"Hey you're Bethany." Tristan said.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah who are you?"  
  
"Tristan Taylor." He said proudly. She shook his hand. "My thats quite a grip."  
  
She nodded, and pulled her hand away. Tristan shook his to get the feeling back. She smirked and went back to her music. Good Charlotte "Moving On"  
  
"Come on big brother lets go in the water!"  
  
"I think I'll just stay here Mokuba."  
  
"You promised that you wouldn't work on your computer!"   
  
Bethany looked over to the little kid with unruley black hair. "Don't worry kid I'll watch him, you go have fun."  
  
"Really. Thank you. He isn't allowed on his computer." Mokuba cried happily.  
  
She smiled. The big brother had brown hair and cold cerulean blue eyes. He sat down.  
  
"How old are you?" He asked her unsure because she was so tiny.  
  
"How old do you think I am?"  
  
"I think you are fourteen years old."  
  
"Off by three years."  
  
"You can't be seventeen!" he shouted. But he knew she wasn't lying and he thought he had seen her before.  
  
"I can and I am. Actually thats how I win prizes at amusement parks." she winked playfuly.  
  
He shook his head. Then he looked out to make sure his brother was okay.  
  
"He isn't watching you can use that computer now."  
  
He looked at Bethany confused. Then he nodded, and pulled out his computer. He put his trench coat behind his head and started typing insanely.  
  
'Wow he's kind of cute, nice eyes.'  
  
"Whats your name?" she asked.  
  
"Not telling."  
  
"Stubbourn. I have my ways." she looked at his coat and saw a tag 'Seto Kaiba CEO Kaiba corp.' "Your name is Seto Kaiba."  
  
"How's you figure that?"  
  
"That decoritive little badge on your coat."She smirked.  
  
"You know who I am. Who are you?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "My name is Bethany, Bethany Wheeler."  
  
"Wheeler as in Joey and Serenity's cousin!"  
  
"Thats right smart guy."  
  
"God you're annoying."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"   
  
"I will!"  
  
"How will you do that?!"  
  
"This." she stated then turned off his laptop. "Oops I'm sorry did you need that?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Thats it." He chased her down into the water. She ran. He picked her up and threw her in the water.  
  
She popped up gasping for air and dunked him. He came up hair sopping wet, he glared at her. She gave him a giant grin. "You're no fun!" she said in a babish voice, crossing her arms.  
  
He stormed back to his spot and sat there. Joey laughed and asked "Wheres the food? I'm hungry."  
  
"Joey you're always hungry." Téa laughed.  
  
"Am not. Not when I'm sleepin'"  
  
This comment made Téa laugh even harder. Joey shook his head making his messy blond hair go every where, splattering everyone with water. He muttered somthing that sounded like "girls"  
  
"Hey Joey where's Mai?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Mai... Mai and I broke up."  
  
Téa's insides squirmed at this. Joey no longer had a girlfriend. But one question kept comming up. Why didn't he have a girlfriend any more?  
  
"Joey why'd you break up? I thought you two were happy." Téa asked.  
  
"Bethany gave her a black eye because she called me stupid, and she broke up with me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But ya' know what? I think that was a good thing. Set me and my priorites straight." he said.  
  
Tristan stared. "Wow Joey I didn't know that you knew a word like priorites existed, let alone what priorites meant."  
  
"Thats it man you're gettin' it!" Joey started to attack Tristan with water.   
  
"Hey I found the patties we had better cook them!" Yugi yelled to Tristan and Joey. They immedietly forgot the fight and remembered their stomach's.  
  
Serenity laughed as she sat down next to her cousin and Kaiba. Bethany looked at her quizzicaly. "What's so funny?"  
  
"The way food settles the biggest fights."  
  
"Not all of them." Kaiba muttered.  
  
Bethany looked at him with a confused look. "What do you mean by that Seto?"  
  
'She called me Seto. Why am I letting her call me that?' he asked himself.  
  
"Hello!" Bethany shouted waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Never mind you wouldn't understand."  
  
"You'd be surprised at what I understand."  
  
"I said never mind!" Kaiba shouted.  
  
"Hey guys are you hungry?" Serenity asked not waiting for an answer, "because it looks really good."  
  
"Nah. Not me" Bethany stated.  
  
Kaiba flat out ignored her. His mind was elsewhere. Back in his disturbing past. Back when his stepfather used to yell, and hit him. No meal could ever solve that.  
  
Bethany looked at him she recognized that look. It was the look of pain, and loss. 'I know there's a mystery about you Seto Kaiba and I have every intention of uncovering it.'  
  
His eyes were still closed about a half hour later. 'Is he asleep?' she asked herself. She saw him twitch. 'Yuper-doodle he's sleepin' He rolled, he wore an expression of pain. "What are you dreaming about?" she muttered aloud.  
  
Kaiba's dream  
  
He looked around. He was in the mansion. His mansion. It looked different though. Then he saw a young boy with brown hair and blue eyes run through him. 'What the hell?' he thought. Following the boy was a younger boy with black hair.   
  
The smaller boy knocked somthing over. Following the crash was a sound like thunder. No it wasn't a storm it was Gozaburo. "What did you knock over this time boy?!"  
  
The little boy hid behind his brother. Gozaburo rose his hand ready to strike the smaller Seto. But somthing stopped him. A silvery figure. She became more clear every second. Soon she became a beautiful woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. 'This must be Bethany' Kaiba thought. But his other voice said 'no she's older, taller. That's Bethany's mother.'  
  
She stopped the man. Then she looked over at Kaiba. 'Yeah I see where Bethany get's it'  
  
"She can help you. But you must keep her safe." She was looking directly at him.  
  
"I don't need help from anyone." he said stiffly.  
  
"Everyone needs help. Including you. Seto.Seto"  
  
End Kaiba's dream sequence  
  
"Seto wake up!"  
  
He woke up to rain pouring on him. He heard someone shouting his name. "Come on everyone's leaving. There's a storm abrew." the voice said. He opened his eyes. He saw a younger version of the woman in his dream. Bethany.  
  
"Hey come on your brother's waiting in the limo for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both heard the angry brooklyn accented boy shout random swears at the car.  
  
"Joey what seems to be the problem?" Beth asked.  
  
"Stupid piece of shit won't start!" he shouted kicking the car.  
  
Bethany slid in the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. No sound. "Shit." she murmered.  
  
"I know. How are we suposto get home?"  
  
Kaiba remembered the dream. 'You must save her'. "I'll give you a ride."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The three climbed in the car. Bethany shivered she forgot a tee-shirt to wear over her swim suit top. She felt a warm piece of cloth drop over her shoulders. She looked down and found out that she was wearing a blue trenchcoat. She looked up and saw the same guy except he wasn't wearing the coat anymore. "Thanks." she muttered avoiding his eyes, and hugging the coat tighter around her body.  
  
"No problem." Kaiba muttered. They pulled up in front of the Wheeler's house.  
  
Bethany was taking off the coat. Kaiba stopped her. "Keep it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bethany asked. He nodded. "Well if I am keeping it you might want this back." she took the pin off.  
  
"See ya later Kaiba." Joey said. Kaiba waved and shut the door.  
  
Bethany hugged the coat even tighter around her body. Goddess was she cold.  
  
What do ya think? review's are welcome. Flames are used to power up Malik's flame blower. So if you want to help the insane Yami of Marik please flame (dripping with sarcasim)  
Faye and her crazy yami Fairy 


	5. dreams

DISCLAIMER: Hi I'm back with a new chapter. Lots of Bethany and her past. I dont own emotionless by Good Charlotte, but I tweaked the words. Sorry it took so long but I'm lazy, thanx Kaiba-fan for reviewing. well on with the story!  
  
Chapter four: Dreams  
  
Bethany walked in her room wrapped the trenchcoat tightly around her tiny body. She smelled the coat, it smells like peppermint and chocolate. She opened the drawer inside were a pair of large flannel pants and a baggy black shirt. The pants were Bears and shirt was Birds.   
  
  
  
She changed into the pajamas and climbed in to bed with the trenchcoat still on.  
  
-Dream-  
  
A small young girl with a head of dark brown hair was on a twin bed in a dark room. The little girl was Bethany Campbell. Bethany Wheeler looked at the younger version of her self and a frown crossed her transparent face.  
  
The little girl had a burn on her right arm. Bethany looked down at her right arm and noticed a mark in the same spot right above her elbow. The last scar she would ever recieve from that bastard father.  
  
She heard yelling and the little girl sat on the steps out of sight. Her father stormed out the door. Never to be seen again. Like her older brother.  
  
Suddenly a pink cloud of smoke surrounded her. Her nose wrinkled in discust. "Where am I?!" she asked.  
  
"The summerland." a soothing voice whispered.  
  
"The where? Who are you?"  
  
"The summerland. You don't recognize me?"  
  
Bethany's eyes widened "Rose Quinn?"  
  
"Yes, you must let them help."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"You kknow what, let him help you."  
  
-End dream-  
  
Bethany woke up and looked around her room. Her size six and a half feet walked to the desk and pulled out a sheel to paper and a pen. She let her hand do the talking:  
  
Hey Dad,  
  
I'm writing to you Not to tell you, that I still hate you. Just to ask you how you feel? And how we fell apart how this fell apart. Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your girl? Do you miss your little boy? When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're all right? We're alright. It's been a long hard road without you by my side. Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your child for life. It's not OK but we're alright. I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes  
  
But those were just a long lost memory of mine. I spent so many years learning how to survive  
  
Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive.  
  
The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate. I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this little body. There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK.   
  
And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit. That I miss you, said I miss you.  
  
Your daughter  
  
She put it in an envelope and sealed it wrote an address stamped it and fell back asleep at 4:03 a.m.  
  
End clapter four  
  
Yes I am aware that I used son in the letter and there is a good reason for it too. 


End file.
